A New Threat with a New Name
by Foxen Fudo
Summary: When Autumn Lastiskoo learns she is city born, she wants to go live the city life, but ever since she has been having weird nightmares, and crimson glowing eyes, warning her not to go to the city, she will have to choose, her dream of being a city girl, or protecting the ones she loves.
1. A Warning for Fear

**Disclaimer**:I don't on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, but I do own Autumn.

**A Warning for Fear**

I closed my eyes before opening them again, while taking in the fresh air, I was finally in the big city, and I was going to make a future for myself, and no one was going to stand in my way. Or so I thought, I was in a hurry, to settle down before I was told to pack my stuff up once more, and to return home. This is my story of how I fight for my freedom, and for my future, even if it means risking my life, for others with the same life as mine.

* * *

I just finished packing my bags, and I was just about to leave, before I ate my last meal in the country side, where I was raised, but a few years ago, I learned I was city born, not country born, and I wanted to live in the city, just to see what it was like.

"Well, looks like we have a room to spare for don't we?" my mother asked, and I nodded, as I watched my brother, father, uncle, and sister enter the kitchen.

"Does you really have to go?" my sister asks me, and I rub her head and smile.

"No, but I really want to go, and sissy's going to try to write everyday to you, brobby, papa, Uncle Samuel, and mommy, okay, I'll leave tomorrow morning, after breakfast okay, but before I go, I want to give you something, but right before I leave kay, not now, right before I leave, I want to give you something and you, Bobby, Uncle, Dad, and Mom are going to share it. Okay" I say to my little sister, who has tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to go, I'll miss you." she says, and I look my mom, dad, uncle, and brother also have tears in their eyes too.

"I think if we keep talking the meat's going to get cold." I say to change the huge topic.

* * *

After dinner, I offered to pick up the dishes, but I was shot down, as usual, but when I went to bed, I had the craziest dream:

_I woke up, it was above part of a destroyed city, I look around to realize I was floating, but I didn't feel like I was in danger, but I just lay there. Then a large purple fire springs up out of nowhere, in a shape of a spider, and I look to find a girl with long rose-auburn hair, about sixteen years old, and a girl with short green hair, about eleven years old, in a bubble thinly lined with a crimson-red, and I look around me, I'm surrounded by the same thing._

_"Jack!" I hear someone yell, and I look down to find two people on motorcycles, but for some reason the word **duel-runners** come to my head, but there's a red one, and a white one, their clothing fits the style of the duel-runners also._

_"Jack!" the man on the red duel runner yells at his friends once more, both of the people, as another word comes to my head **duelists**, both of the duelists are males._

_Then all of the sudden I'm in a bright room, with the same man on the __red_ _duel-runner, and two other people are in the room with me, and this thing in the background turns it's way towards us, it had cobalt-blue eyes, and pain inflicted into my body, I start to pant now, then the scenery changes once more, to a building, with an elderly woman watching over a small group of kids, all about eight or nine years old._

_"Child!" a mysterious voice calls, I look around, to find nothing there, the kids are gone, but the woman is not, she's looking at me._

_"Child!" she says to me, "You mustn't go to the city, you must protect your family, you must not go to the city, protect your family with your life, if you do go to the city, others close to you there will die because of you, don't go to the city, don't go to the city to save their lives and save Yusei's life with your kind-heart soul."_

I wake up, my face is soaked with sweat, I look into the mirror, my raven-black hair is also drenched with sweat, and my cobalt eyes shine crimson-red, as the sun starts to rise I squeeze my eyes shut, then after a second I open them, my arm throbs worse than in the dream, but I can handle it, I look on my night stand, it's a computer-wand, I made two one for me, and one for my family, I just fall to my knees and go into a full out sob.

"Why do I have to leave today, why, and what was this dream I had, was it trying to tell me something, or am I just scared, and who is Yusei, what am I going to see in the city that is such a danger?"

"The only way to find out those questions, Autumn, is to go to the city."

I look in my doorway to find my mother standing with her usual, time for school look, but I knew she wanted to eat breakfast, then have me on my merry way. I wipe the tears from my eyes, and I walk to the kitchen with her, and instead of meeting the rest of the family in the kitchen, I see a bike, then the same word in my dream come to mind, _**duel-runner**._

"Thank you, mom! I love it, but how will I use it, I don't know how to even ride a bike." I exclaim, and explain.

"You'll do fine, but it would be better if you go now, I'll tell everyone the next train was now, and you couldn't sleep, now go, be safe, and find your brother." _Those were the last words I heard my mom say in years, even now, I don't know who my brother is, but I think I have an idea for who he is._

**"Yusei Fudo, I'm coming to find you!"**

* * *

_**Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this even better than it already is.**_


	2. The Big city

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, but I do own Autumn.

**The Big City**

I'm on the road, almost to the big city, where I was born in, it looks amazing, I was left with $1,000, for a place to stay, food, and new clothing. The outfit I had on was a pair of short, black, skinny jeans, and my shirt was a crimson-red, and it had a dragon, my mother informed me that this dragon, was the crimson dragon. When I arrived, people glared at me, some smiled, and some just stared, I felt like an outcast.

I saw a tall young blond man, he had a white turbo dueling suit on, but I just walked up to him, because he didn't seem to notice me.

"Um...excuse me sir." I partially whisper, but loud enough for him to hear me, when he looked at me, he sneered, and mumbled under his breath something, that I couldn't understand, but I still asked him.

"C-can you show me where I can find Yusei Fudo?" I almost yell, but he stops cold, and turns, storms my way and grabs my arm, it hurt, and was intolerant.

"How do you know I know Yusei? Any who he's this way." the man says to me as he leads me to a clock repair shop.

_**"Yusei workes at a clock repair shop?" **_I ask myself, and he brings me to the basement, where I hear an engine rev up and down. Then the man shoves the door open, the sound stopped instantly.

"Hey, Jack, where did you find her?" the man farther down asks, he has a radish-orange hair color, with a black headband and rings on the front of it on his head, and he has three yellow-orange criminal marks on his face, he was cute.

"Well, she found me actually, Yusei she asked where she could find you." the man I guess is Jack said, and the other man, who had raven-black spiked hair with gold highlights looked confused, he had cobalt eyes, he was the man in my dream, so was the man who yanked me here, not letting me get my duel-runner.

"So, I guess you're not from around here?" Yusei said, and then my mind clicked, this was the man I had to look for.

"So, you are Yusei Fudo, am I correct?" I ask the raven-haired man, and he nodded, and with that I smile.

I look around the room for a place to sit, then Yusei points to the couch, and I plot my ass on the closest cushion, and explain from the start of why I'm here.

* * *

"So, you're from the country side, and think I'm your brother?" Yusei asks confused.

"That's what I think, don't you listen to anything except for you runner?" I say hiding my well known country accent.

"I think we can settle this by searching the 'New Domino City Family Tree'" the red head explains.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Crow."

"Where?"

"What? No my name is Crow."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

I just roll my eyes knowing this was just a nickname but I don't let it bother me. Just then a police officer barges in.

"Hey guys, so I got the 'New Domino Family Tree' information for Yusei, but why, and hey did you know Yusei has a sister, her name is Autumn. Cool huh?" the man says right away.

"I knew it." I mumble, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"How did you know that we were siblings?" The raven-haired boy asks.

"Who is the guy though?"

"And who are you?" the officer asks.

"Autumn."

"But, the season is Summer."

"I'm Autumn."

The officer looks confused, then my head goes light, while everyone is paying attention to the officer babbling on, I try to stand up, so I can get fresh air.

"Hey, Autumn, where are you going?" Yusei asks me.

"I just need some fresh air, that's all." I say, then look at him, everyone gasps. "What?" I ask confused, then I look in the window for my reflection, my eyes were a crimson-red, I close my eyes tight for a minute, then when I open them, their still crimson.

"I think you need to stay inside until that goes away." Jack proposes, and I nod, then black out.

* * *

_I woke up, it was above part of a destroyed city, I look around to realize I was floating, but I didn't feel like I was in danger, but I just lay there. Then a large purple fire springs up out of nowhere, in a shape of a spider, and I look to find a girl with long rose-auburn hair, about sixteen years old, and a girl with short green hair, about eleven years old, in a bubble thinly lined with a crimson-red, and I look around me, I'm surrounded by the same thing._

_"Jack!" I hear someone yell, and I look down to find two people on motorcycles, but for some reason the word **duel-runners** come to my head, but there's a red one, and a white one, their clothing fits the style of the duel-runners also._

_"Jack!" the man on the red duel runner yells at his friends once more, both of the people, as another word comes to my head **duelists**, both of the duelists are males._

_Then all of the sudden I'm in a bright room, with the same man on the __red_ _duel-runner, and two other people are in the room with me, and this thing in the background turns it's way towards us, it had cobalt-blue eyes, and pain inflicted into my body, I start to pant now, then the scenery changes once more, to a building, with an elderly woman watching over a small group of kids, all about eight or nine years old._

_"Child!" a mysterious voice calls, I look around, to find nothing there, the kids are gone, but the woman is not, she's looking at me._

_"Child!" she says to me, "Leave the city at once, if you don't, many people including your brother will die in vain because of you. Leave the city, and never come back, never come back to protect the ones you care most about, don't second guess, leave as soon as you get up, go back to once you came, the Crimson Dragon will lead you from there, go back to the farm by oneself and never look back."_

* * *

_**Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this even better than it already is.**_


	3. Without a Goodbye

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds, but I do own Autumn.

**Without a Goodbye**

I shoot up to find myself on the couch, my face is again drenched in sweat, I look around the room, Yusei, Jack and Crow are staring at me, with three other people, two are which from my dream, the third one looks like the other one.

"Autumn, are you okay?" Crow asks me with a fearful look on his face, they all have the same face, but I can see different questions in all of them.

"I think so, but I think I should head home. I don't think it's safe for me to be here anymore." I lied, I try to stand up, but my legs give way and I almost fall, but Yusei and Crow catch me, and help me sit on the couch.

"Autumn," Yusei starts, "if you're going to head home you need someone to help you to get there."

"I don't someone to help me, and besides, I have family at home, then they can help my out." I reassure.

I stand, even though I almost fall, and against Yusei and Crow's protests, and I walk out.

After a long walk I find my duel runner, not even a day into being in the city I'm kicked out, before getting on I get shoved on the shoulder, I turn around to find Jack with a huge smile on his face.

"Before you go, do you want to turbo duel?" he asks me, and I nod, smiling.

**Author's Note-I'm really bad at duels, so hope you like it.**

* * *

We arrive on a closed course, and I see Yusei and Crow up on a balcony, smiling, and I grab my deck, and I sigh before getting on my runner, I close my eyes before starting the duel-runner.

"You ready?" Jack asks my over the sound of the engines revving up, and I answer by leaving him in the dust.

"I take the first corner, so I get the first turn!" I shout, while activating "Speed World- 2's" effect.

**Jack A- LP: 4000 SC: 0 Autumn L- LP: 4000 SC: 0**

"I draw!" I shout once more, "Now, I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue in attack mode!"

**Maiden w/ Eyes of Blue- Attack:0000 Defense:0000**

"No attack points, now this is going to end quick!" Jack declares.

"Now I set two face-downs and leave it to you!" I announce, then I get a vision.

_I see a purple flame in a shape of a giant, Yusei is on the ground, balled up in pain, then this guy comes up next to him, on his own duel-runner._

_"What did the MC call you? 'Satellite's Shooting Star'? Looks like it's 'Satellite's Falling Star'!"_

Then everything goes back to normal, and focus onto the road.

"Autumn, are you alright?" Jack asks pulling in front of me, stopping the duel. "You're eyes are red again, is there something wrong?"

"I think I do need that back up." is all I say, before riding out of the stadium.

* * *

I took a while before going back to the clock repair shop, and I got off of my duel-runner, go onto the couch, and I cry, not knowing what I might do.

"Autumn, you alright?" a girl with the rose-red hair asks me, she's the one from my dream, and I was sure of it.

"I-I'm fine,just need to clear my head."

"Maybe just a straight-up duel, you can meet my morphtronics." The boy spoke enthusiastically, and I nodded.

"But, I don't duel people unless I know their name." I say kindly.

"I'm Leo, this is Luna, if you couldn't tell we're twins." Leo declared impatiently.

"I'm Akiza Izinski." Akiza introduced, smiling, then my arm burned, and a mark appeared.

It was in a shape of a helmet, and then a head fit into it, then my shoulder burned, and an arm lit up, then on my back it felt like wings, then on my left shoulder a leg showed up, then on my left arm a tail showed up, it burned like hell.

"Somebody help me!" was all I screamed, tears running down my face, I didn't know what was going on.

"Autumn!" I hear a male, I couldn't move so I couldn't see who it was, but I needed to be comforted, and they hugged me, and the pain went away, but I was still paralyzed in fear to move, so I just sat there.

_**"Somebody help**** me!"**_ was all I could think before I blacked out once more, then I felt the same pain, it was on the arm, a heart appeared, but I ignored it, and I scream.

"Yusei!" was all I screamed.

"Don't worry, I got you." he hugged me tighter, and I got the same vision again that seemed so familiar.

_I woke up, it was above part of a destroyed city, I look around to realize I was floating, but I didn't feel like I was in danger, but I just lay there. Then a large purple fire springs up out of nowhere, in a shape of a spider, and I look to find a girl with long rose-auburn hair, about sixteen years old, and a girl with short green hair, about eleven years old, in a bubble thinly lined with a crimson-red, and I look around me, I'm surrounded by the same thing._

_"Jack!" I hear someone yell, and I look down to find two people on motorcycles, but for some reason the word **duel-runners** come to my head, but there's a red one, and a white one, their clothing fits the style of the duel-runners also._

_"Jack!" the man on the red duel runner yells at his friends once more, both of the people, as another word comes to my head **duelists**, both of the duelists are males._

_Then all of the sudden I'm in a bright room, with the same man on the __red_ _duel-runner, and two other people are in the room with me, and this thing in the background turns it's way towards us, it had cobalt-blue eyes, and pain inflicted into my body, I start to pant now, then the scenery changes once more, to a building, with an elderly woman watching over a small group of kids, all about eight or nine years old._

_"Child!" a mysterious voice calls, I look around, to find nothing there, the kids are gone, but the woman is not, she's looking at me._

_"Child!" she says to me, "We warned you to leave, now you will pay for your carelessness, you will pay, you will pay for all the pain you caused the Crimson Dragon, never return home, if you want to keep your family safe, and never speak to them again!_

* * *

**_Please Review, Favorite, and tell me what to do to make this better than it already is._  
**


	4. The Facility

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds, but I do own Autumn.

**The Facility**

I woke up, I was in the back of a truck, many people I don't know are in there with me. My face hurt on my right and left cheek, I look to the right me, Yusei is next to me, he has a sunken face, and I look to my left of me, Crow is there, he looks pissed off at something, I had no idea what was going on, nor what happened to be in the back of the truck.

"Yusei?" I ask, then he looks at me. "What happened, why are we in the back of a truck with strangers."

"They made a new law." was all Yusei told me, then he went back to looking at his legs.

"They made a new law, that everyone who was released from the Facility is to be sent back to the Facility." Crow explained more understandable.

"I don't get it, why did they make the law, it's so stupid." I mumble.

"I know right, and they took my precious cards from me!" I hear someone say and I look across from me, and an elderly man looks at me confused of why a girl was being sent to the male side of the Facility.

"I killed someone, that's why." I tell him, and he just does the same thing Yusei is doing. "I like your kimono, it suits you." I say, then smile at him.

* * *

When we arrived they took me out first, by the old rules of "Ladies First"

**Author's Note: When there is someone saying something and it's bold and italic, that's just Autumn saying something in her mind, and as you can already tell the part that is just italic is part of her "visions".**

_**"At least they treat a girl nice."**_was all I thought before being put in my cell with the same guy who I accidentally frightened.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I killed the person because he hurt my brother, it was only one person, sorry if I had frightened you, I really am." I apologize to the man, and he just looks at me with a smile, it was a cute old person smile.

"Maybe, you can tell me about your marks of the crimson dragon." then he points to my hands.

"Oh, you might as well see them all." then I took off my hoodie and showed him my other marks, and he poked them and oohed and aahed it was like he was five.

"Just so you know my name is Yunagi."

"Autumn."

"What a beautiful name."

"Thank you, and yours is really cool too."

"Thanks, maybe we should get some rest though, but I think something is wrong with the Crimson Dragon."

"The Crimson Dragon?" I was very confused, but then all of the sudden my marks burn and light up, I scream in pain, but Yunagi just covers my mouth with a pillow and brings me over to a bed, and covers me with the covers, until I fall asleep, because then he falls asleep on the floor next to me, I still felt the pain though.

_It had just begun to thunder, then pour, it was the dead of the night, my uncle went to go check on the animals in the barn, this was the first night back from the Facility, I had fallen asleep, until a large crackle of thunder woke me. So I walk int the den where my parents are bickering._

_"How are we going to go out there with the thunder and rain?" my mother asks my father._

_"I don't know, but Harold still isn't back yet, I should go see what is going on." my father claims, then my baby sister, Maggie, starts to cry, so I walk across the room to pick her up._

_"Wanna go outside." Maggie begged._

_"I can check on uncle with Maggie, you guys stay here in case something goes wrong. Okay?" I announce to my parents, and I grab my coat, and I put it on, then put Maggie's coat on her, and we head out to the door._

_It took us five minutes to reach the barn, and you could hear the bull, Betsy, growling, I let go of Maggie's hand, and open the door, I see my uncle on the ground, unconscious._

_"Is Uncle okay?" Maggie asks in fear._

_"Yes, he's just napping that's all." I say then spot the lantern on the door of the bull, knowing Betsy might knock it over, so I grabbed it, and put it by the door, then I tell Maggie to hold my lantern and to stay by the door._

_I jumped over Betsy's door, where she turned and charged, digging her horns into my side, I coughed up at least a gallon of blood, but in the time I started to rub Betsy's head, and hum her favorite tune, while undoing the horns from my stomach._

_"Maggie!" I yell. "Go get mama, and papa, and run as fast as you can, tell them to come to the barn quick, you stay at the house though okay?" I demand her._

_"Okay, Autumn, and I saw the door open then close, I did my best to climb back over the door, and I was successful ad I crawled over to my uncle, and I was still losing a ton of blood, and I reached over to my uncle's neck, and checked for a pulse, it was faint, but there was one, and I blacked out._

I sat up, looked around the room, I was back in the garage, the sun shone through the windows, that were covered in dirt, and I look over where the duel runners are, and smile.

_**"This is how it's supposed to be, not bad, and full of** **anger."**_I thought to myself, then got up, and looked at my arms, the Crimson Dragon chose right for the job to keep the world safe, but why me, I'm just a country girl, nothing special about me.

_**"Maybe there is but you don't know about it yet."**_I smile letting the sun shine through the dirty windows, today would be the last day that they would feel unappreciated, I'm going to clean the hell out of those windows.

* * *

**_Please Review, Favorite, follow, and tell me what to do to make this better than it already is_  
**


	5. Background for the story so far

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds, but I do own Autumn

**What's Been Happening so Far!**

**This is just for those of you who have no clue for the visions or what they mean, the visions are supposed to kind of have their own story behind them so I'll put the visions in their very own chapter ever so often so you guys can catch up, Review, or PM me if you thin this is a terrible idea, then if it's a lot of people I'll stop.**

**Chapter 1- Vision 1(read the last part of it)**

_I woke up, it was above part of a destroyed city, I look around to realize I was floating, but I didn't feel like I was in danger, but I just lay there. Then a large purple fire springs up out of nowhere, in a shape of a spider, and I look to find a girl with long rose-auburn hair, about sixteen years old, and a girl with short green hair, about eleven years old, in a bubble thinly lined with a crimson-red, and I look around me, I'm surrounded by the same thing._

_"Jack!" I hear someone yell, and I look down to find two people on motorcycles, but for some reason the word __**duel-runners**__ come to my head, but there's a red one, and a white one, their clothing fits the style of the duel-runners also._

_"Jack!" the man on the red duel runner yells at his friends once more, both of the people, as another word comes to my head __**duelists**__, both of the duelists are males._

_Then all of the sudden I'm in a bright room, with the same man on the red_ _duel-runner, and two other people are in the room with me, and this thing in the background turns it's way towards us, it had cobalt-blue eyes, and pain inflicted into my body, I start to pant now, then the scenery changes once more, to a building, with an elderly woman watching over a small group of kids, all about eight or nine years old._

_"Child!" a mysterious voice calls, I look around, to find nothing there, the kids are gone, but the woman is not, she's looking at me._

_"Child!" she says to me, "You mustn't go to the city, you must protect your family, you must not go to the city, protect your family with your life, if you do go to the city, others close to you there will die because of you, don't go to the city, don't go to the city to save their lives and save Yusei's life with your kind-heart soul."_

**Chapter 2- Vision 2(read the last part of it)**

_I woke up, it was above part of a destroyed city, I look around to realize I was floating, but I didn't feel like I was in danger, but I just lay there. Then a large purple fire springs up out of nowhere, in a shape of a spider, and I look to find a girl with long rose-auburn hair, about sixteen years old, and a girl with short green hair, about eleven years old, in a bubble thinly lined with a crimson-red, and I look around me, I'm surrounded by the same thing._

_"Jack!" I hear someone yell, and I look down to find two people on motorcycles, but for some reason the word __**duel-runners**__ come to my head, but there's a red one, and a white one, their clothing fits the style of the duel-runners also._

_"Jack!" the man on the red duel runner yells at his friends once more, both of the people, as another word comes to my head __**duelists**__, both of the duelists are males._

_Then all of the sudden I'm in a bright room, with the same man on the red_ _duel-runner, and two other people are in the room with me, and this thing in the background turns it's way towards us, it had cobalt-blue eyes, and pain inflicted into my body, I start to pant now, then the scenery changes once more, to a building, with an elderly woman watching over a small group of kids, all about eight or nine years old._

_"Child!" a mysterious voice calls, I look around, to find nothing there, the kids are gone, but the woman is not, she's looking at me._

_"Child!" she says to me, "Leave the city at once, if you don't, many people including your brother will die in vain because of you. Leave the city, and never come back, never come back to protect the ones you care most about, don't second guess, leave as soon as you get up, go back to once you came, the Crimson Dragon will lead you from there, go back to the farm by oneself and never look back."_

**Chapter 3- Vision 3**

_I see a purple flame in a shape of a giant, Yusei is on the ground, balled up in pain, then this guy comes up next to him, on his own duel-runner._

_"What did the MC call you? 'Satellite's Shooting Star'? Looks like it's 'Satellite's Falling Star'!"_

**Chapter 3- Vision 4(read the last part of it)**

_I woke up, it was above part of a destroyed city, I look around to realize I was floating, but I didn't feel like I was in danger, but I just lay there. Then a large purple fire springs up out of nowhere, in a shape of a spider, and I look to find a girl with long rose-auburn hair, about sixteen years old, and a girl with short green hair, about eleven years old, in a bubble thinly lined with a crimson-red, and I look around me, I'm surrounded by the same thing._

_"Jack!" I hear someone yell, and I look down to find two people on motorcycles, but for some reason the word __**duel-runners**__ come to my head, but there's a red one, and a white one, their clothing fits the style of the duel-runners also._

_"Jack!" the man on the red duel runner yells at his friends once more, both of the people, as another word comes to my head __**duelists**__, both of the duelists are males._

_Then all of the sudden I'm in a bright room, with the same man on the red_ _duel-runner, and two other people are in the room with me, and this thing in the background turns it's way towards us, it had cobalt-blue eyes, and pain inflicted into my body, I start to pant now, then the scenery changes once more, to a building, with an elderly woman watching over a small group of kids, all about eight or nine years old._

_"Child!" a mysterious voice calls, I look around, to find nothing there, the kids are gone, but the woman is not, she's looking at me._

_"Child!" she says to me, "We warned you to leave, now you will pay for your carelessness, you will pay, you will pay for all the pain you caused the Crimson Dragon, never return home, if you want to keep your family safe, and never speak to them again!_

**Chapter 4- Memory 1**

_It had just begun to thunder, then pour, it was the dead of the night, my uncle went to go check on the animals in the barn, this was the first night back from the Facility, I had fallen asleep, until a large crackle of thunder woke me. So I walk int the den where my parents are bickering._

_"How are we going to go out there with the thunder and rain?" my mother asks my father._

_"I don't know, but Harold still isn't back yet, I should go see what is going on." my father claims, then my baby sister, Maggie, starts to cry, so I walk across the room to pick her up._

_"Wanna go outside." Maggie begged._

_"I can check on uncle with Maggie, you guys stay here in case something goes wrong. Okay?" I announce to my parents, and I grab my coat, and I put it on, then put Maggie's coat on her, and we head out to the door._

_It took us five minutes to reach the barn, and you could hear the bull, Betsy, growling, I let go of Maggie's hand, and open the door, I see my uncle on the ground, unconscious._

_"Is Uncle okay?" Maggie asks in fear._

_"Yes, he's just napping that's all." I say then spot the lantern on the door of the bull, knowing Betsy might knock it over, so I grabbed it, and put it by the door, then I tell Maggie to hold my lantern and to stay by the door._

_I jumped over Betsy's door, where she turned and charged, digging her horns into my side, I coughed up at least a gallon of blood, but in the time I started to rub Betsy's head, and hum her favorite tune, while undoing the horns from my stomach._

_"Maggie!" I yell. "Go get mama, and papa, and run as fast as you can, tell them to come to the barn quick, you stay at the house though okay?" I demand her._

_"Okay, Autumn, and I saw the door open then close, I did my best to climb back over the door, and I was successful ad I crawled over to my uncle, and I was still losing a ton of blood, and I reached over to my uncle's neck, and checked for a pulse, it was faint, but there was one, and I blacked out._

**Sometimes I'll make some memories just to fit in with the chapter, and I will keep track of them so you don't have to, and have fun with these fanfictions they really are fun to read, not only mine.**

* * *

_**Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this even better than it already is**_


	6. Writer's Block Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds, but I do own Autumn** *Sorry for the short chapter, was in need of one more chapter and was in a writer's block, already***

**Autumn-**She does treat me well right now, but for my past she tries to kill me.

**Me-**Shut it!

**Yusei-**To think you're going to try to kill her by...

**Me-**Can we just get to the chapter?!

**Autumn-**Please enjoy her writer's block, it's like me having OCD.

**Yusei-**You both have problems.

**Me-**Onto the chapter!

***I punch Yusei right in the jaw***

* * *

**Cleaning House Part 1**

It took a couple hours before anyone got up when they did I threw a bottle of cleaner at them for a good morning.

"What the heck is this for?" Jack yells at me.

"We need to clean the windows, and I thought it would be Yusei who would be up at this time." I explain.

"We need to talk about your OCD." Jack sighs.

"Yeah, right, like I have OCD, I just like to be clean, and organized, and OH MY GOD, I do have OCD!"

"I told you!" he announces.

**Author's Note: When I have Author's block the chapter will not go with the plot at all, and there will probably be many confusing parts that don't fit with characters and they all will probably be in different parts confusing I know.(just a FYI moment)**

* * *

**How to Tech a Moron to Cook Part 1**

"Jack," Crow barges in and I watch as he marches over to him. "I want to teach you how to cook."

I start laughing my ass off, the they both look at me confused.

"Good luck with that, Crow, the only thing he can cook is a cup raman." I say while laughing, then I fall the floor, still laughing.

"Where shall we begin?" Jack asks, not thrilled in any of it.

"CAKE!" Crow shouts, then drags Jack into the kitchen, then five minutes later I hear a utensil fall onto the floor, then Crow shouting at Jack.

"Something's burning!" I just yell, then they scream like five year old girls, and I laugh on the floor again.

**Yusei-**I'm guessing you can't teach a moron to cook.

**Crow-**I won't try to do it, especially if it's Jack.

**Jack-**I resent that!

**Me-**Can we continue to the next skit?

**Autumn-**The question is will we.

**Me-**True, let's continue, I'm getting more impatient for the skit!***bounces on chair***

**Autumn-*rolls eyes***Whatever.***exits to get a soda***

* * *

**How do You Ride a Horse Again?! part 1(maybe)**

Yusei enters the farm with his duel-runner.

"You ready, Yusei?" I ask getting Nellie ready for him to ride.

"Sure, but why do I need to ride a horse?"

"You don't need to, I want you to." I say then explain to him how to get the horse going.

After Yusei gets on the horse you can tell he's not paying any attention to what I said.

"Wait!" Yusei started to freak out, "how do you get the horse going again?"

"You're an idiot, Yusei!" I shout back to him, flick Nellie's hoof, and she flings Yusei off of her back and runs aroun the fence, then I laugh so hard, I fall into horse shit, but Yusei was flung into a larger pile of it.

* * *

**Me-**I think I'l end it here so Yusei won't kill me as fast, before he reads this chapter.

**Yusei-*in another room***Where is she!

**Autumn-**Too bad we only get to talk to you in person in the writer block chapters, until next time people, you know my background, sadly, but _**Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell Foxen what to do to make this fanfiction better than it is, and get a doctor for her, she needs help.**_ If you don't soon I will cave your head in after snapping your neck!

**Jack-**She will really do that, so hurry it up people, she even scares the shit out of me.

**Crow-**Have fun!***smiles like a creep***


	7. Returning Home

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds, but I do own Autumn.

**Autumn**-I just want to say HI!

**Me**-***sighs***Get back to your ca-ROOM!

**Returning Home**

My eyes opened, I was inside the Facility walls once more, I sighed and sat up.

"Looks like "Sleeping Beauty" finally woke u-" the offer spoke then screamed, the other officer just glared at me then gave me a mirror to look at, my eyes were crimson once more.

"I want to go home," I said then my eyes turned back to normal, and a flame surrounded me, I look towards Yunagi, whom is screaming his head off, then some more officers come by, then everything went black. When the color returned, I was in bed, at my house, I saw my mirror, then I noticed my marks, they started to glow red once again, then turned ebony, it hurt like hell, and I just felt tears running down my face. My mother entered the room with a glass cup then dropped it when she saw my mark glowing.

"Mama, help me!" I scream through the tears, and she rushes towards me, and hugs me, and I hug her back, tears still rushing down my face.

"I didn't think you would get this power just yet, Autumn, you need to focus on who you care about the most, and why you fight for them."

_**"I care mostly about...who does I care mostly about? I want you to see who I am Jack, and you too Crow, you two showed most of the kindness towards me, I care mostly for you****two."**_I think, and the pain stopped, and my marks glowed crimson once again, but this time for love, they glowed for the love I had for Jack and Crow.

"You know where you belong Autumn?" My mother asks, and I hug her to tell her I did know where I belonged, but I didn't belong on the farm.

"Mama?" I start to ask, then I think of what I'm gong to say.

_**"How did you find me, and bring me back here?"**_I ask myself.

"I found you, because your three new friends drove here, your brother holding you in his arms, and two others, there downstairs right now if you's want to see's them," she demands, helping me off the bed.

_**"Do I know...does I know telekinesis?"**_ I ask myself once more.

"I think you's does, now come downstairs to eat, I ain't feeding you in bed, unless you ain't got no energy in you's." my mother spoke to me firmly, but calm and soft.

**"I sure hope Autumn is okay, I hope Crow does too." **I hear someone say, then I match the voice to Yusei.

_**"What am I capable of, that I don't even now myself?"**_I ask myself, and my mother just drags me downstairs, by the arm, she gets impatient at times.

* * *

"Autumn!" I hear Jack shout my name, then he hugs the living shit out of me, and I hug him back, feeling the warm, loving, happiness in the way he wrapped his sexy arms around me.

"Nice to see you're up." Yusei says, smiling, and I smile back, while having Jack let go of me.

"How did you like going back to the Facility?" Crow asked, and I noticed a few cold stares from my family.

_**"I hated it, it brought back a few bad memories, and then there was this old guy Yunagi, he was nice, and fragile, like a puppy."**_I think to myself, getting Yusei, Jack, and Crow to also stare at me.

"Since when could you speak through your mind?" Jack asked.

"Since she was upstairs, that's when, can we eat, the food's gettin' cold while we's just standing here, then I want to show you Autumn, and Yusei something, 'bout your family, but you's won't like it, I didn't." my mother claims in front of the house, and my sister, gets excited.

"You can't come, Maggie, only for Yusei, and me, when's you's older I'll share." I tell her, then my head goes light.

* * *

_"We need to shut down the reactor!" some man says, and the name **Professor Fudo **comes to my head._

_"We spent too much money on that device for you to shut it down," says a goon, "and besides, we gave the leadership to Roman Goodwin."_

_"Not, if I have a say about it!" Professor Fudo says then grabbing onto four cards and dropping one, runs off._

_While running off another goon shoots a laser and hit Professor Fudo in the arm, injuring him badly._

_After running into a different room he finds a different man, the name **Rex Goodwin **come to my head._

_"Rex," Professor Fudo says, "keep these cards away from your brother."_

_"Professor!" Rex starts to talk back._

_"Just go!" Professor Fudo says, then gets up to a different room, where there are two children, he takes them both to an escape room, he places each one in a different escape pod sending each one to the same destination, then pushes a few buttons, before collapsing to the floor._

I wake up, then collapse to the floor to a full out sob.

_**"Was that my father, why didn't he just go into one of his own?"**_I think with a million other things racing through my mind at once also, and I didn't care about my marks glowing, or if my eyes were glowing crimson, all I wanted now was the truth.

"Autumn, you's okay?" Maggie asks me, and I nod, even though she knew I was lying.

"Maggie, I want to tell you something very important, and you have to listen to every word, I tell you? Okay?" I demand, and she nods in approval.

* * *

_**Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this even better than it already is**_


	8. Finding out the Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds, but I do own Autumn.

**Autumn-** And she made me really fucked up right now...thank-you very much!

**Me-** You're welcome!

**The Spirit World Warning**

**Author's note- Sometimes I might not put a saying into the story, because I want it to be suspenseful**

"What does you want to tell me, Autumn?" Maggie innocently asks, and I look her in the eyes, and I tell her exactly what I need to say.

* * *

After dinner the family enters the living room, then they all looks at me, and Yusei.

"I's think you owe us an explanation," my father tells me.

"We's really want to know what it's like's in's the city!" my brother exclaims.

"I's think Yusei and Autumn should come with me. Then they'll tell you's everything." my mother says, and Yusei and I follow her into the basement.

* * *

When we go down there she clicks a switch, and a big box is right in front of us.

"This," my mother starts,"is what holds your family history."

Yusei and I stand in awe at the large box, then my mother opens the door, and picture albums are shown in there.

"So, how do you know my parents?" Yusei asks, and I look at my mother, who was then filled with sorrow.

"I's your mother's sister, Maryann, was a sweet girl, loved her every second." my mother explained, all of the sudden a vision came, but it wasn't one either.

* * *

I find myself in woods like the one by the farm, but it's more peaceful, and I see monsters, and the word, **duel monsters,** come to my head, and their happy.

"You like it here, I can tell, but you're mot welcome here." a tiny voice announces, I turn around to see my card "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" floating, she looks beautiful in person, better than on my card.

"W-why am I not welcome here?" I ask her.

"You have dark energy, dark energy indeed, you must leave at once!" she shouts.

"How, how do I leave?" I ask scared to shit.

"Go ask 'Ancient Fairy Dragon', she'll know what to do." Maiden orders me to do, and she starts to move, but I stay standing. "Aren't you coming, or do I need to drag you, I'm not that strong you know."

With that said I move my feet towards her, knowing I can't escape my way out of it.

**Author's note- Now I'll be doing different P.O.V.'s so you can a different picture of what is going on, but only when Autumn is in the spirit world.**

* * *

**Yusei's P.O.V.**

After finding out Autumn's "mother" is my aunt, Autumn suddenly collapsed, dropping her "Maiden with Eyes of Blue"

"Autumn!" I scream after turning to see her on the ground, her marks glow, as do mine.

"Get her upstairs, and into her room, first one on the left, her bed is right there." her mother orders and I pick her up, and rush her into her room.

"Yusei! Autumn!" Crow says then screams, also seeing her marks glowing.

"Is she she alright?" Jack asks.

"She's fine, just a little dizzy," her mother says to calm them down, as I rush upstairs.

_**"Autumn,"**_ I think, then hold her hand, letting one single tear fall, onto her cheek, _**"I hope you're fucking okay."**_

I open my eyes seeing her eyes slightly open, and she smiles, her eyes were a normal cobalt, and her mark faded.

"I saw the Crimson Dragon, Yusei, he told me we have to return to the city." Autumn says, before going into a slumber, and my eyes lightly close also, as my head falls onto her arm, and I fall into a slumber of my own.

* * *

_I open my eyes to find myself in the same duel with Jack, when we're in the "Fortune Cup", I look down to see a large purple flame destroy Satellite, and it's in the shape of a spider._

_"Jack," I yell towards him," I think the only way back is to finish the duel!"_

_"Fine by me, because then I can keep my title, and you can go back to the slums of Satellite, where you belong!" Jack yells at me._

_All of the sudden the scenery changed, it was in the white room, with Sherry and Bruno, then this thing it looks at us. It was a floating eye, and it looked exactly like it was my eye, but the pain it showed us was unbearable, I felt like I was going to die, even though this wasn't the worst pain._

**_"What did the MC call you?" Kalin came next to me, and crackled his laugh at me laying in pain, my gut hurt like fucking hell. "Satellite's Shooting star, how bout Satellite's falling star, until next time, Yusei!" he laughed once more before riding off._**

**_Then Rally, Blitz, Nevin, and Tank roll me on my back, the pain became worse, then everything went blurry afterwards._**

_When I exited the flashback I noticed the scenery changed once more, but I was at Martha's place._

_"Child!" a voice calls to me, I look around, then focus on the kids, and Martha._

_I start to run towards them to keep them safe, but right at the last second, they turned to ebony dust. I look at Martha, she has a scowl on her face, like I did something wrong._

_"Child," she begins, "you must return to the city, with Autumn, Jack, and Crow, together with Akiza, Leo, and Luna, will you all defeat the evil that once comes this way."_

_After Martha stops talking the house burns into flames, killing her, and me._

I shoot up in bed, I memorize my surroundings, I wasn't with Autumn anymore, I was in a different room, but I smelled smoke, and I looked out the door after getting my shoes on, Jacket and gloves on also.

I see down the hall a fire, with jet black smoke coming from downstairs, I rush to see if Autumn evacuated, which she has, then I hear a spine tingling shriek from down stairs.

"Hello!" I yell, knowing it was far too dangerous to walk any farther if there wasn't anyone.

"Help me!" I hear Autumn's mom yell.

I run downstairs and run towards the sound of her voice, she was stuck underneath a large beam, I try to pull it up, but it won't budge, so I try to pull her out from underneath the beam, I wasn't successful in that either, so I grab a fallen plank of wood to try to lift the beam, no use either.

"Just go, I'll be fine." she finally says.

"I'll get you out of here alive, I promise!" I say coughing, then everything went black.

* * *

_**Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this even better than it already is.**_


	9. The Lost Trust

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds, but I do own Autumn.

**Autumn- **Why am I in the spirit world?

**Me- **So I ca follow more onto the actual main characters, not you!

**Autumn- **Rude!

**Me- **I was just kidding, now go back to your cag-ROOM!

**The Lost Trust**

When I awoke, I heard beeping of a machine, and I felt a whole lot of fucking pain.

"What, happened?" I strain towards the words.

"Yusei!" I hear Akiza shriek my name in happiness.

"You alright, can you move is what I mean." a man comes to my side, and I try to move, but my legs wouldn't budge, so I shake my head. "So, tell me if you feel this then."

The doctor poked something into my skin, and I screech in pain, my legs felt like punching bags.

"Well looks like your body is just in shock that's all," was all he said, my leg still in pain.

I still couldn't move off of the bed, and my arms were also paralyzed, I felt defenseless.

"Yusei," I hear Jack, but I couldn't move my head to look his way.

"I can't move, but I'm listening Jack," I still strain, while my leg just felt numb.

"Well anyway, you might feel this, but," Jack punches me in the face, the pain was worse than in my leg, but it quickly went numb, but stinging. "You need to be more careful, okay?"

I move my eyes towards him, telling him okay.

"Well, looks like the douche finally woke up." I hear Autumn, using a harsh voice, it wasn't her."Bet you enjoyed watching my mother burn to death, I didn't."

"I didn't either, I couldn't save her, but I tried to, I wasn't strong enough." I say, not believing it myself, I was accepting defeat, I felt tears come into my eyes, but I couldn't stop them.

"I wasn't strong enough to save her, or myself, I'm so sorry, Autumn, I tried," say through the tears and the pain, but she kept a firm glare, full of hatred, staring right into my eyes.

"That's what you want to believe, but you didn't try hard enough, you believed from the start that you weren't strong enough, so you let all that doubt fill your head." Autumn said harshly exiting the room, after wiping away my tears that seemed to keep coming, then right before she exited the room.

"Why don't you do me a favor, Yusei, stay out of my fucking business, or there will be trouble, and I mean it will be a life or death situation."

At that point, I felt some strength in my legs and arms, so that was my hint to sit up, letting the tears fall some more.

* * *

**Author's Note- I will do Yusei's P.O.V. for a short time in the next chapter, then go right back to Autumn's.**

**Autumn's P.O.V.**

**THE SPIRIT WORLD**

I followed "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" out of the forest through twists and turns, then we found "Ancient Fairy Dragon" with the Crimson Dragon.

"Autumn," the Crimson Dragon spoke with a loud boom. "You are to return back to the city, with the head signer, the wings, and the tail, and work with the arm, the heart, and the leg, to fight the new evil that awaits you, those visions you had were from the evil ones, not mine, the one to return here was."

"We think of you as a savior to the spirit world, and to the human world, because of your multiple marks you're our savior, the saint, and the one who will most likely die in the end." "Ancient Fairy Dragon" spoke with heart and wisdom in her voice.

"I-I might die in the up coming fight?!" I asked with a million questions.

"Yes, but that's what we see in you, but you don't want to admit yet, but you might lose, while the others will win." the Crimson Dragon says, while I have tears coming down like waterfalls.

"Now, you will return to your world, save our worlds warrior!" "Ancient Fairy Dragon" says with happiness in her voice, as if she didn't realize what she had said.

* * *

On the way home, I was blinded, because the trip was so bright, but I didn't take time to hear Yusei.

_**"Autumn,"**_he whispers, _**"I hope you're fucking okay"**_then I feel a single tear fall onto my cheek.

I open my eyes, and see Yusei, and I smile, my marks didn't hurt, nor did I feel fear at the moment, but Yusei needed to know what I had found out.

"I saw the Crimson Dragon, Yusei, he said we have to return to the city," I say, before my eyes get heavy, and heavier until I close them completely, then I feel a soft brush on my arm, realizing it was Yusei's hair, I finally dose off into the dream world.

* * *

When I awake, I smell smoke, I look to see if Yusei is still by my side, but he isn't, so I jump out of bed, and I run towards the door before I hear running, so I hide by the wall, they mustn't know I'm not evacuated from the house yet.

Then as iff it were a change reaction, I hear a spine chilling shriek, it came from the only person I know who would scream like that, my mother.

"Hello!" I hear someone yell, but there was so much crackling that I couldn't hear who it was.

"Help!" my mother screamed, I start to run down the hall, to be stopped by a pain in my arm, it was my original mark, the helmet.

It burned like hell, but then I remembered that my mother was in trouble, I go down to see two people on the ground nonmoving now, and I rush down there despite the smoke.

I see, Yusei, and my mother I check my mom's knowing she isn't alive, her body was crushed under the beam that held the house together, and I look at Yusei, a smaller beam on his back, but all of the sudden anger runs through my whole body.

_**"You bastard! You could've saved her, why should I save you?!"**_I think to myself, even though my body is pulling Yusei out of the mess, with every step I get more and more pissed at him, thinking why I'm saving him.

When I get outside I go to the rest of the group, and I drop Yusei and run back in for my mother.

"Autumn," Yusei strains to say, "your mother, she wanted me to get out, even though I didn't want to I blacked out, I'm sorry, I couldn't save her."

With all the anger inside of me, after Yusei said that, I stomped on his stomach, even though he didn't move, it was his fault that my mother died in the first place.

* * *

**_Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this better than it already is_**


	10. Pain and Sorrow

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds, but I do own Autumn.

**Autumn-**Please help me, I'm not a crazy bitch I promise, and I don't hate Yusei!

**Yusei-**That's what she's trying to make you think, but the story tells it all.

**Me-**You head Yusei, now let's get back to the story.

**Pain and Sorrow**

I head to the hospital, to see if Yusei is alright, and when I get there I hear him talking to someone.

"You alright, can you move is what I mean." a man comes to Yusei's side side, and he tries to move, but it was unsuccessful. "So, tell me if you feel this then."

The doctor poked something into his skin, and he screeched in pain, I wanted to help him, but if he can't withstand that pain, how could he withstand my words.

"Well looks like your body is just in shock that's all," was all he said, his eyes said he was in more pain than I could imagine

Yusei still couldn't move off of the bed, and his arms weren't I bet he felt defenseless.

"Yusei," I hear Jack say to him, but Yusei didn't move his head, so he looked at the ceiling.

"I can't move, but I'm listening, Jack," he strains, eyes still have pain in them.

"Well anyway, you might feel this, but," Jack punches Yusei in the face. "You need to be more careful, okay?"

I them look into his eyes, they were full of defeat, anger filled me to the rim.

"Well, looks like the douche finally woke up." I say to Yusei, using a harsh voice, it wasn't it wasn't me."Bet you enjoyed watching my mother burn to death, I didn't."

"I didn't either, I couldn't save her, but I tried to, I wasn't strong enough." Yusei says, then tears fall down his face like a water fall.

"I wasn't strong enough to save her, or myself, I'm so sorry, Autumn, I tried," Yusei says through the tears and the pain, but I kept a firm glare, full of hatred, staring right into his eyes.

"That's what you want to believe, but you didn't try hard enough, you believed from the start that you weren't strong enough, so you let all that doubt fill your head." I said harshly exiting the room, after wiping away his tears that seemed to keep coming, then right before I exited the room.

"Why don't you do me a favor, Yusei, stay out of my fucking business, or there will be trouble, and I mean it will be a life or death situation." it all came out at once, I didn't want to believe my anger was getting the best of me, but it was, I felt really bad, but I kept walking.

* * *

After I exited the hospital, I just collapse.

_**"Why did this ever happen to me, how did this even happen?"**_I ask myself.

_"This only happened, because you didn't heed our warning, now you will pay the full price." _I hear a voice, then I look back to the entrance, and I race back to see if Yusei's alright.

When I get there Yusei's sitting up, and in a full sob.

_**"I know you can hear me, Yusei, and I want to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, for putting all of my anger on you, and I'm sorry for telling you, you weren't strong**_ **_enough."_ **I say before collapsing into a sob of my own.

"I'm sorry," I repeat many time to Yusei, and to my mother.

"I accept your apology." I hear my mother say, and I turn around, she's there smiling, and hugs me, everyone gasps, except for Luna.

"You, have a special power Autumn, so use it for good, she says before disappearing into a mist.

I sob, whispering, "Don't go," many times, even though I know she's gone, and it's for good.

"What the hell was that?!" Crow asks, in shock, but so was everyone was too.

"That was my mother, Yusei saved her soul, but not her life." I say looking up, smiling, then everything goes dark, right before that I hear Akiza scream in fear what was going on.

* * *

_I'm at a grave, but I read the name it read "Autumn Lastiskoo, a caring woman, and sister, here lies a soul that can not be copied, a soul that saved the world, before losing her own life, saving the world from the beasts that call themselves, the **Devil Aesir Gods**"_

_I back up, scared to death, then I hear crackling, I look behind me, to see a house burning, and a woman shriek, also a man, they were both in pain._

_"I won't give up, not until you die, you bastard!" the girl screams, I look inside of the house, and the people that are in the burning house are Yusei, and Myself._

_"Don't you mean until you die?" Yusei laughs, before a large wooden beam falls on top of him, taking his last breath from the world._

_**"Yusei!"** I scream, knowing it won't do shit._

_Then the ceiling collapsed, killing me, and the fire just starts to spread, and I fall onto my knees, sobbing._

_**"This is how your life ends, as well as Yusei's"**__a mysterious voice says, and I turn around to see who it is._

_**"W-who are you?"** I ask confused._

**_"You don't recognize your own father?" _**_The man says, and I start to have questions, but I decide against it._

_**"My father is at the hospital seeing if Yusei is alright," **I say saddening.  
_

**_"Oh, but your father is right here in your memory, and he's right now by your side at the hospital, hoping you're alright." _**_The man says, then smiles. **"I'd say it's about time to send you back to your world, am I wrong?"**__  
_

_**"No, it isn't but I don't want to go, away from you." **I say, feeling warm inside from him._

**_"We'll cross paths again, you need to go back to your world, to keep Yusei from the new evil that awaits you two. Please be careful, I beg of you, I don't want you to end up like me." _**_The man is now fading, and a bright light come._

Then when I awake, I see Yusei, Maggie, Uncle Harold, Papa, Bobby, and the rest of the signers by my bed.

**"Don't forget your mission, Autumn, make your mother proud." **The man says to me, and I smile, knowing I've already made my mother proud.

* * *

**_Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this story even better than it is._**


	11. Going Back to the Past

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, but I do own Autumn

**Autumn-**I'm going to die?

**Me-**Not until the end, I don't know yet, we'll see how it goes, but I don't want to lose you, I got a friend because of you.

**Autumn-**Please don't.

**Yusei-**It won't be very nice.

**Me-**We'll get back to the story now, you aren't even supposed to be talking to me anyway, not until I get another writer's block.

**Going Back to The Past**

"Are you okay, Autumn?" my father asks me, and I nod, but in my mind I'm saying "No."

"Autumn," Yusei starts, "what you said I re-"

"I'm sorry, Yusei, I just needed to get my anger out, and it was wrong of me to take it out on you." I shout, tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"But, Autumn, I was bout to s-" I cut him off again.

"Yusei, I don't know what to say to keep you from saying I was right, because I was wrong." I say through my tears.

"I know, but sometimes we all need to accept defeat once in a while, because then we could get stronger from all of our weak times." Yusei says with a calm, but stale, sorrow, and painful taste to it.

All of the sudden I see a symbol show in Yusei's left eye, then quickly disappears.

"Yusei, I need to talk to you in private." I say to him, getting out of bed, and walk out of the room, and go into the hall.

* * *

"What do you need to talk to me, Autumn?" Yusei asks, and I see the same symbol in his left eye show, then vanish.

"When I passed out, I think I saw your father." I said.

"Well we are siblings."

"So? Wait, what do you mean?"

"He's your father too."

"Yusei," I say softer. "In the future, we die in a fight."

"Yeah, right, and Jack dresses in purple for Halloween." Yusei scoffs.

"You don't get it, you are the bad guy in this fight, and I have to fight you." I scream.

"When pigs fly."

_"Grab his arm, share the vision with him." _I look and see the same guy.

I run up and I grip Yusei's arm, letting the vision copy to him.

"What's going on?!" he says, scared, his eyes turn crimson, and I hug him, letting him know I'm there for him.

"Are you guys all right?" I hear Leo scream down the hall, and I shout back.

"We're fine, just finishing up our talk go back to the room!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I yell, keeping Yusei standing up.

I grip Yusei tighter, letting all my tears go, I need to give him the wisdom I have, but I could tell it hurt him, and I also black out.

* * *

_I woke up, it was above part of a destroyed city, I look around to realize I was floating, but I didn't feel like I was in danger, but I just lay there. Then a large purple fire springs up out of nowhere, in a shape of a spider, and I look to find a girl with long rose-auburn hair, about sixteen years old, and a girl with short green hair, about eleven years old, in a bubble thinly lined with a crimson-red, and I look around me, I'm surrounded by the same thing._

_"Jack!" I hear someone yell, and I look down to find two people on motorcycles, but for some reason the word **duel-runners** come to my head, but there's a red one, and a white one, their clothing fits the style of the duel-runners also._

_"Jack!" the man on the red duel runner yells at his friends once more, both of the people, as another word comes to my head **duelists**, both of the duelists are males._

_Then all of the sudden I'm in a bright room, with the same man on the __red_ _duel-runner, and two other people are in the room with me, and this thing in the background turns it's way towards us, it had cobalt-blue eyes, and pain inflicted into my body, I start to pant now, then the scenery changes once more, to a building, with an elderly woman watching over a small group of kids, all about eight or nine years old._

_"Child!" a mysterious voice calls, I look around, to find nothing there, the kids are gone, but the woman is not, she's looking at me._

_"Child!" she says to me, "You must remember your mission, you fail, you let humanity down, succeed in your mission, save your brother, save him with all of your power, never hold back. You win, you live or die, you die, you die no matter what."_

* * *

I wake up still griping Yusei, he's holding me now, and I look at my surroundings, I wasn't at the hospital anymore, I was at the old house.

"Thank you, for giving me the wisdom, I needed that, now I know the Devil Signers need to win against you stupid signers, and I'll start with you." Yusei says, then chuckles.

I break free to see Yusei's eye, it has the same mark as before, but it was staying, and I look at his arms, they were covered in purple marks, the main one symbolized a giant, another a lizard, the third a hummingbird, the fourth a whale, and on his other arm there was a spider, a condor, and a monkey.

"Yusei!" I scream. "What have you become?"

"I became what my master wanted me to become, a Devil Signer." he laughs, then drops me, and gives me a duel disc, and he shows me his.

"I want to kill you, the traditional way." he says, then puts his deck into the appropriate slot, as do I

"Duel," I squeak, looking at my hand. "I'll go first!"

* * *

_**Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this even better than it already is**_


	12. A Lost Friend

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds, but I do own Autumn

**Yusei-**WHY!?

**Me-**Do you at least like it?

**Autumn-**It's way better than "Accel Syncro Theory" that's for sure.

**Me-**Oh yeah! If you guys want to know who I got the idea from read "Accel Syncro Theory" I sobbed at the end, last chapter really sad.

**Yusei-**What happens?

**Me-**Can we just get to the story?!

**A Lost Friend**

**Yusei-4000 L.P. Autumn-4000 L.P.**

"I draw!" I shout, drawing one card from my, deck, I didn't want to, but I did anyway, I noticed a mark of Yusei's disappeared, it was giant, and a huge flame appeared.

"I summon 'Alexandrite Dragon' in attack mode! Then I activate the spell 'White Elephant's Gift', which means I can send one non-effect face-up monster I control to the grave, then I draw two cards!" I say, then I look at Yusei, he's smiling.

"This is boring, are you finished with your turn, or do I have to end it for you?" he snaps at me, then laughs, and I look back at my hand.

"I activate the spell card 'Monster Reborn', come back 'Alexadrite Dragon'! Then I place one face-down and end my turn.!"

**Alexandrite Dragon- Attack-2000 Defense-100 Effect-None**

"My turn, and I draw!" Yusei screams. "I summon one face-down defense monster, and end my turn."

_**"No attack, no big opening, now that's just weird, I should be trembling in my shoes now, but I'm not."**_I say.

"Well you should be soon!" Yusei assured.

"My turn and I draw!" I say, starting to shake a bit. "I summon 'Maiden with Eyes of Blue' in attack mode! Then I place one face-down, I end my turn."

"I thought you would attack me there." Yusei said.

"I know what card that is, it's 'Mecha Phantom Beast Stealthray', and it can do a lot of damage for a defense monster."

**Mecha Phantom Beast Stealthray- Attack-100 Defense-2100 Effect-Look it up on the Yu-Gi-Oh! wikipedia**

**Author's Note-Just to let you know I literally have two decks I'm using for this chapter, so yay me for trying at a duel.**

"My turn, and I draw! I place another face-down monster, and end my turn!" Yusei says disappointed.

"Your monster is 'Fire King Avatar Garunix' a confusing effect I see." I say smiling.

**Fire King Avatar Garunix- Attack-700 Defense-1700 Effect-Look it up on the Yu-Gi-Oh! wikipedia**

"My turn, and I draw!" I say still smiling, I'm enjoying this duel very much. "I place one face-down, then I end my turn."

"I guess it's my turn again, and I draw!" the earth trembles when he yelled. "Finally! I place one face-down, then I summon a face-down monster once again! Then I end my turn."

"The face-down is 'Dimension Gate' very useful, but I'm not a fool!"I say laughing. "I draw! Then I activate the spell 'Dragon Shrine' and I send 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' to the grave, then I send 'Rabidragon' to the grave!"

"Is that all?" Yusei asks bored.

"Not at all!" I scream in excitement. "I summon the monster 'Herald of Creation' in defense mode!"

**Herald of Creation- Attack-1800 Defense-600 Effect- Look it up on the Yu-Gi-Oh! wikipedia**

"I activate his effect, and I add Blue-eyes from the grave to my hand! Then I activate trade in, I can discard a level eight monster and draw two cards!" I say eagerly. "Then I activate the spell 'Silver's Cry' and I special summon Blue-Eyes from the grave in attack!"

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon- Attack-3000 Defense-2500 Effect-None**

"Can I go now? So you can meet your demise!" Yusei says enraged at my happiness.

"Not yet!"

"You, bitch, I hate you even more now."

"Oh, well! I activate the spell 'A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon! so I return Blue-eyes to y hand and all of out spells and traps go straight to the grave! Then I activate the spell card 'Swords of Revealing Light' so now you can not attack for three of your turns, then I end my turn!" I say.

"Damn! I draw! I flip my 'Fire King Garunix' to attack, and attack your 'Herald of Creation'!" Yusei demands.

"Remember my spell!" I squeal.

"Damn it!, I place one face-down, and end my turn." he says once again disappointed.

I see the rest of the signers arrive, they have terrified looks on their faces when they see what my brother has become.

"Yusei," Jack yells. and Yusei looks at them and smiles, the duel ends with no winner.

"I want to say that was a lovely duel with you, Autumn," Yusei says as a kind gentleman, "but my master is calling me to him, I'll kill you another day."

"And I'll be waiting for you, Yusei, to beat your sorry little ass." I hiss back, then Yusei disappears in thin air after fire swallows him up.

"What was that? Why was Yusei bearing all of the mark of the 'Dark Signers'? Who is he talking about for his master?" Leo and Luna say in unison.

"I wish I knew who that is controlling my brother, and I wish I knew why he had those marks, but the only way to find out is to beat him, and the others if there are others out there, and get the answers from them." I say letting some tears fall down my cheek.

"Well, if anything does happen, we'll be by your side, and keep each other safe." Crow says, before he hugs me, and I hug him back.

"Well what are we going to do, when we got here, we visited the old house, and the basement survived, like completely, and there were photo albums, a great family history." Akiza says, and all I could do was nod, and tears still falling down my cheeks.

_**"Why, why Yusei, why did you do any of this, if it was because of me, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do any of it, I really am sorry."**_I say, falling to my knees, and going to a complete sob, then someone hugs me, like Yusei did when I had my marks the very first time, and they were saying something to me, but I didn't hear them, all I did was black out.

* * *

_**Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this even better than it already is**_


	13. The Memories

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds, but I do own Autumn.

**Autumn- **I can't believe you!

**Yusei-**I'm the bad guy, your a bitch!

**Me-**I know, but anyway, I got this idea from the story "Accel Syncro Theory" again the ending really sad.

**Yusei-**Why?

**Me-**Read and find out, but now here's chapter thirteen of the story, wow, to think I started on this at the beginning of the week.

**The Memories**

**Chapter 7- Vision 6**

_"We need to shut down the reactor!" some man says, and the name **Professor Fudo **comes to my head._

_"We spent too much money on that device for you to shut it down," says a goon, "and besides, we gave the leadership to Roman Goodwin."_

_"Not, if I have a say about it!" Professor Fudo says then grabbing onto four cards and dropping one, runs off._

_While running off another goon shoots a laser and hit Professor Fudo in the arm, injuring him badly._

_After running into a different room he finds a different man, the name **Rex Goodwin **come to my head._

_"Rex," Professor Fudo says, "keep these cards away from your brother."_

_"Professor!" Rex starts to talk back._

_"Just go!" Professor Fudo says, then gets up to a different room, where there are two children, he takes them both to an escape room, he places each one in a different escape pod sending each one to the same destination, then pushes a few buttons, before collapsing to the floor._

**Chapter 8- Vision 7(not really, but I count it, you don't have to, important)**

I followed "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" out of the forest through twists and turns, then we found "Ancient Fairy Dragon" with the Crimson Dragon.

"Autumn," the Crimson Dragon spoke with a loud boom. "You are to return back to the city, with the head signer, the wings, and the tail, and work with the arm, the heart, and the leg, to fight the new evil that awaits you, those visions you had were from the evil ones, not mine, the one to return here was."

"We think of you as a savior to the spirit world, and to the human world, because of your multiple marks you're our savior, the saint, and the one who will most likely die in the end." "Ancient Fairy Dragon" spoke with heart and wisdom in her voice.

"I-I might die in the up coming fight?!" I asked with a million questions.

"Yes, but that's what we see in you, but you don't want to admit yet, but you might lose, while the others will win." the Crimson Dragon says, while I have tears coming down like waterfalls.

"Now, you will return to your world, save our worlds warrior!" "Ancient Fairy Dragon" says with happiness in her voice, as if she didn't realize what she had said.

* * *

On the way home, I was blinded, because the trip was so bright, but I didn't take time to hear Yusei.

_**"Autumn,"**_he whispers, _**"I hope you're fucking okay"**_then I feel a single tear fall onto my cheek.

I open my eyes, and see Yusei, and I smile, my marks didn't hurt, nor did I feel fear at the moment, but Yusei needed to know what I had found out.

"I saw the Crimson Dragon, Yusei, he said we have to return to the city," I say, before my eyes get heavy, and heavier until I close them completely, then I feel a soft brush on my arm, realizing it was Yusei's hair, I finally dose off into the dream world.

**Chapter 9- Vision 8(not really, but I count it, you don't have to, important)**

I followed "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" out of the forest through twists and turns, then we found "Ancient Fairy Dragon" with the Crimson Dragon.

"Autumn," the Crimson Dragon spoke with a loud boom. "You are to return back to the city, with the head signer, the wings, and the tail, and work with the arm, the heart, and the leg, to fight the new evil that awaits you, those visions you had were from the evil ones, not mine, the one to return here was."

"We think of you as a savior to the spirit world, and to the human world, because of your multiple marks you're our savior, the saint, and the one who will most likely die in the end." "Ancient Fairy Dragon" spoke with heart and wisdom in her voice.

"I-I might die in the up coming fight?!" I asked with a million questions.

"Yes, but that's what we see in you, but you don't want to admit yet, but you might lose, while the others will win." the Crimson Dragon says, while I have tears coming down like waterfalls.

"Now, you will return to your world, save our worlds warrior!" "Ancient Fairy Dragon" says with happiness in her voice, as if she didn't realize what she had said.

* * *

On the way home, I was blinded, because the trip was so bright, but I didn't take time to hear Yusei.

_**"Autumn,"**_he whispers, _**"I hope you're fucking okay"**_then I feel a single tear fall onto my cheek.

I open my eyes, and see Yusei, and I smile, my marks didn't hurt, nor did I feel fear at the moment, but Yusei needed to know what I had found out.

"I saw the Crimson Dragon, Yusei, he said we have to return to the city," I say, before my eyes get heavy, and heavier until I close them completely, then I feel a soft brush on my arm, realizing it was Yusei's hair, I finally dose off into the dream world.

**Chapter 10- Vision 9**

_I'm at a grave, but I read the name it read "Autumn Lastiskoo, a caring woman, and sister, here lies a soul that can not be copied, a soul that saved the world, before losing her own life, saving the world from the beasts that call themselves, the **Devil Aesir Gods**"_

_I back up, scared to death, then I hear crackling, I look behind me, to see a house burning, and a woman shriek, also a man, they were both in pain._

_"I won't give up, not until you die, you bastard!" the girl screams, I look inside of the house, and the people that are in the burning house are Yusei, and Myself._

_"Don't you mean until you die?" Yusei laughs, before a large wooden beam falls on top of him, taking his last breath from the world._

_**"Yusei!"** I scream, knowing it won't do shit._

_Then the ceiling collapsed, killing me, and the fire just starts to spread, and I fall onto my knees, sobbing._

_**"This is how your life ends, as well as Yusei's"**__a mysterious voice says, and I turn around to see who it is._

_**"W-who are you?"** I ask confused._

**_"You don't recognize your own father?" _**_The man says, and I start to have questions, but I decide against it._

_**"My father is at the hospital seeing if Yusei is alright," **I say saddening.  
_

**_"Oh, but your father is right here in your memory, and he's right now by your side at the hospital, hoping you're alright." _**_The man says, then smiles. **"I'd say it's about time to send you back to your world, am I wrong?"**__  
_

_**"No, it isn't but I don't want to go, away from you." **I say, feeling warm inside from him._

**_"We'll cross paths again, you need to go back to your world, to keep Yusei from the new evil that awaits you two. Please be careful, I beg of you, I don't want you to end up like me." _**_The man is now fading, and a bright light come._

* * *

**_Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this story even better than it already is_**


	14. Dueling with Pain-Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds, but I do own Autumn

**Autumn-**I beat you again Yusei!

**Yusei-**That's because I let you win.

**Me-**Please excuse them, their playing "Chutes and Ladders"

**Yusei-**It's really fun.

**Me-**It's for five year old children!

**Autumn-**Still reaches our point.

**Me-**Have fun reading the chapter, I didn't have fun writing it because of these bozos.

**Dueling with Pain-Part 1**

_I wake up to find myself in a home, the basement of the clock shop._

_"Jack," Your putting too much pressure on the throttle, cool off." I hear Yusei scream at Jack._

_"It'll be fine, Yusei," Jack assures him._

_"Jack, I think you should listen to Yusei, if there's too much-" Crow was interrupted by the duel-runner exploding._

_"Damn it, Jack!" Yusei yells at him, then walks out of the room._

* * *

_The scenery changes, and it's a duel against Akiza and Yusei._

_"'Rose Tentacles', attack Yusei directly!" Akiza demands her monster, it grabs Yusei by the arm and the legs, lift him up in the air, and smashes him onto the ground._

_"You enjoy causing people pain, you don't need to just to have fun." Yusei says calmly._

_"So just focus on people's emotions then on my own?" Akiza asks._

_"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Yusei smiles._

_"Never!" Akiza yells back and laughs._

_"Why, just why not give it a try?!" Yusei screams back._

_"I did give it a try, then I was ignored, and feared, until Sayer came along." Akiza explains._

_"Sayer is just tying to use you." Yusei said, a flash of the mark in his eye shows._

* * *

I wake up thinking, thinking about how much pain Yusei has inside of him.

"Autumn, you alright?" I hear Luna ask, and I nod, then smile.

"I just need to talk to Jack and Akiza in private, please." I ask her, and she gets them both.

"Yes, Autumn?" Akiza says, and I stand up.

"You and Jack, you two are the main reason for why Yusei is the bad guy."

"Us, yeah right." Jack scoffs.

Luna, Leo, and Crow rush in.

"I know you guys need to talk alone, but Yusei's back, and he's not alone." Crow says breathlessly.

"Fine, you guys stay here." I say, letting the helmet and head of the Crimson Dragon light up, the other marks I feel disappear.

As soon as I walk outside a huge flame surrounds me.

"I told you I would kill you, and here we are again! I will kill you, and my master is going to watch me kill you, and it will be all over for you worthless signers!" Yusei say, then laughs.

"Well what are we standing here for, you dumb-ass, let's duel, or are you scared?" I say pissed that he was with the enemy, after all this time, I thought he was one of the good guys.

"Duel!" we say simultaneously.

**The Devil Signer(Yusei)-4000 L.P. Autumn-4000 L.P.**

"Ladies first!" I yell. "I draw! I summon **Maiden with Eyes of Blue** in attack mode!"

**Maiden with Eyes of Blue- Attack-0 Defense-0 Effect-Look on the Yu-Gi-Oh! wikipedia**

"Then I place three face-downs, then end my turn!" I say placing the cards in the order I want them.

"My turn, I draw!" Yusei says, "I summon **Little Fairy** in attack mode! Now **Little Fairy** attack **Maiden with Eyes of Blue**!"

"I activate her special ability! I can change her battle position, negate the attack, and special one **Blue Eyes White Dragon **and I choose attack!" I say surprising him.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon- Attack-3000 Defense-2500 Effect-None**

"I place three face-downs as well, then end my turn!" Yusei says, not sure of what to do.

"I draw!" I say, looking at my hand, and I smile. "I activate the spell **Stamping Destruction, **and I can choose one spell/trap on the field, and I can destroy it, then inflict 500 points of damage to the controller, and I choose your **Memory Loss.**"

**The Devil Signer-3500 L.P. Autumn-4000**

"Then I use my **Blue-Eyes White Dragon **to attack your **Little Fairy**." I say, smiling.

**The Devil Signer-1800 L.P. Autumn-4000**

"I end my turn!" I say, noticing the pain Yusei is in.**  
**

"I-I-I draw!" Yusei struggles to say. "I summon **Xyz Remora **in defense mode, then I end my turn."

_**"Is there nothing good in his hand he can use?"**_I ask myself, but also him.

"None of your business!" Yusei snaps, and breathing heavily.

"I draw!" I say.

"Come-on! Autumn, you can do this!" I hear Crow yell, and I look he's smiling hi head off, and blushing.

"I tune my **Maiden with Eyes of Blue **and **Blue-Eyes White Dragon **to summon the one, the almighty, **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon **in defense mode!"

**Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon- Attack-2500 Defense-3000 Effect- Look up on the Yu-Gi-Oh! wikipedia**

"Now I activate my trap, **Call of the Haunted**, which means I can special summon a monster from my grave, but it has to be in attack mode until either it's destroyed, or the monster is destroyed, and I choose **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**!" I say, then I see Yusei, he's trembling in fear. "Then I end my turn."

"M-my turn!" Yusei stumbles once again. "I summon **Noble Knight Joan **in attack mode!"

**Noble Knight Joan- Attack-1900 Defense-1300 Effect-Look up on the Yu-Gi-Oh! wikipedia**

"I activate my trap, **Fiendish Chain**, which lets me target one effect monster on the field, and I negate it's effect, also it can not attack!" I say, trying to lay back on the attack.**  
**

"I end my turn, after switching my monster to defense." Yusei says.

"And **Fiendish Chain **is still in effect, in other words I draw!" I say, then I feel like crying, sobbing, why I have no idea. "I place one face-down, then I end my turn."

"Thats all, well I draw!" Yusei says, getting back his strength.

"I activate my trap, **Kunai with Chain**, and I add 500 attack points to **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**."

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon- Attack-3000-3500 Defense-2500**

* * *

**_Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this even better than it already is_**


	15. Dueling with Pain-Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds, but I do own Autumn

**Yusei- **Do I really have to be the bad guy?

**Me-** No, but it's a plot twist.

**Autumn-** I feel sick to my stomach reading this, is that a god sign?

**Me- **It is a Sunday.

**Autumn- **If you want to know where she got the twisted idea from, please read "Accel Syncro Theory" the end is really sad.

**Dueling with Pain-Part 2**

**The Devil Signer-1800 L.P. Autumn-4000 L.P.**

"I summon **Fire King Avatar Garunix **in defense mode." Yusei yells.

**Fire King Avatar Garunix- Attack-700 Defense-1700 Effect-Look it up on the Yu-Gi-Oh! wikipedia**

"I switch my **Noble Knight Joan **to attack mode, then I end my turn, your turn bitch."

"I draw! and I summon **Luster Dragon** in attack mode!" I say, "I'll have **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** attack your **Noble Knight Joan**!"

**Luster Dragon- Attack-1900 Defense-1600 Effect-None**

**The Devil Signer-200 L.P. Autumn-4000 L.P.**

"I end my turn!" I say, watching Yusei cough up blood.

"I draw! I summon a face-down monster, then end my turn!" Yusei says, wiping away the blood.

"I draw!" I say. "I activate the spell **Burst Stream of Destruction**, and if I control a **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**, I can destroy all of my opponents monsters, but **Blue-Eyes White Dragon **can not attack the turn this card is activated."

"Way to go! Autumn, one more attack, and you win!" Leo says, excitedly, I look everyone, including Jack and Akiza are there rooting me on.

"I use the spell **Monster Reborn**, and I take your **Fire King Avatar Garunix**, in attack mode, and I attack you directly, thus ending this duel!" I say, watching Yusei collapse to the ground.

**The Devil Signer-0 L.P. Autumn-4000 L.P.**

I run up to see if Yusei was alright, then this guy comes out of nowhere in front of me, and makes me halt.

"If you want to see my servant, you have to duel him eight times, the last one will be the toughest battle yet." The figure says.

"Who are you!" I yell at him.

"You may call me Sayer, if you please, but the proper way to call me is the 'Dark Asir God' is that understood?" Sayer asks me, and I just shove him out of the way and grab Yusei.

"You shouldn't treat my master the way you did just then," Yusei says, his eyes aren't cobalt anymore, they're a navy-purple.

_**"Autumn, please help me, defeat me with all of your might, please!"**_I hear someone say, then I realize it was Yusei. _**"Please, if you don't hurry, I won't be able to return to normal, help please, stop me six more times. The previous two I had enough strength to keep the darkness from killing you, I won't be able to stop it any more, not unless you help me."**_

"But Yusei!" I yell back.

_**"Please, just do it for me, and for Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna. Please, I know you can stop me, if not, no one can."**_Yusei warns me.

Then the dark side of Yusei, "The Devil Signer" shoved me away, and tried to break my neck with his bare hands.

"You won't get away with this, I never lose a duel, never, and I lose to the likes of _you_?!" The Devil Signer says, then is flown back, by the force of Jack, who helps me up.

"Sayer, let my brother go, now!" I yell at him, but all he does is laugh.

"Once the spell is made, it can not be broken, or you'll be killed, same with the person in the trance." Sayer says then laughs.

"Then I'll take that chance!" I say, then run off, needing to clear my mind.

* * *

I run and run, until I find the basement the others told me about, I jump down and find the big box right there, and I open it up and take the first album and look through it.

"I thought you would run here." I hear Yusei say, and I look up, he's normal now.

"Don't bother me now, I know you'll just turn on me, and turn back to the darkness." I say, knowing it was true.

"I know, but you need to help me, Autumn, you really do." Yusei whispers, giving me a dagger. "Please someone needs to make it out alive, and I knew all along it wouldn't be me."

"Yusei," I whisper, hugging him, "I can't do it, I really can't."

"But, I can't do it, the others won't do it, just please, Autumn, I need to be free, and so do you, please." Yusei pleads, putting the dagger into my hand.

"I won't, I'm sorry." say dropping the dagger.

"Autumn, once you do, you can duel Sayer, ad then all of this will be behind you." Yusei assures me, I grab the dagger, putting it up to his heart.

"You sure about this, Yusei?" I ask, then he nods, letting a single tear slip, and I shove the weapon into his heart, then hold him as he takes his final breaths.

"Just don't lose, please." were the last words Yusei will ever say to me again.

"I won't lose, never again will I lose to anyone, for you." I say, hugging him, crying, forbidding every second of coming here.

"Autumn, where are you, I hear Akiza ask.

I just take Yusei and I lay him onto the ground, then have **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** destroy the roof, letting the basement to fall, buring him, and the photos, and I get up, before I am swallowed by the roof also.

"It's about time we go after Sayer, isn't it" I ask, then walk off.

* * *

_**Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this better than it is**_


	16. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds, but I do own Autumn

**Autumn-**Wow, I didn't think Yusei would die, so-so quickly.

**Me-**I know, but at least he didn't kill you right?

**Autumn-**Yeah, but am I going to kill Sayer?

**Me-**We'll see, I don't want to spoil it the readers.

**Autumn-**If you want to see where the idea came from, please read "Accel Syncro Theory", here's the final chapter.

**The Final Fight**

When we arrive to the old house, Sayer is holding my sister.

"Maggie, hold still, I'll save you!" I scream.

"You think she's going to be safe, watch this." Sayer says, then snaps Maggie's neck, and drops her, like she wasn't anything.

"No! Maggie!" I scream, and run towards her, and hold her life a newborn.

"I think that's payback for killing my servant." Sayer says, laughing.

"He came to me, to me, and he wanted to die, I didn't want to, you bastard!" I scream, gripping Maggie, tighter, then I lay her down lightly like she was asleep. "I'll duel you! If I win you leave me the hell alone, if I lose, you take me as your new servant."

"I like those odds, okay, but you might as well join me now, to avoid the pain." Sayer says, ad I just put my deck into the slot.

"Duel!" we say simultaneously.

**Dark Asir God- 4000 L.P. Autumn- 4000 L.P.**

"Ladies first! I draw! I summon **Alexandrite Dragon **in attack mode!, I place two face-downs, then end my turn!"

**Alexandrite Dragon- Attack-2000 Defense-100 Effect-None**

"My turn! I draw!" Sayer yells. "I summon **Mermail Abyssocea **in defense mode! then end my turn!"

**Mermail Abyssocea- Attack-1100 Defense-1900 Effect- Look it up on the Yu-Gi-Oh! wikipedia**

"I draw! I summon **Luster Dragon **in attack mode!" I yell.

**Luster Dragon- Attack-1900 Defense-1600 Effect-None**

"**Alexandrite Dragon, **attack Sayer's monster! **Luster Dragon, **attack Sayer directly!" I yell, and smile as I watch Sayer groan with pain from the attacks.

**Devil Asir God- 2000 L.P. Autumn- 4000 L.P.**

"I end my turn!" I say, smiling.

"Autumn," I hear Crow yell in fear.

"Crow, take Maggie, take her and make a grave for her, I'll pay my respects after I kill this bastard!" I order Crow, and he does what I told him.

"I-I draw!" Sayer stumbles. "I place one face-down, then summon **Thunder Sea Horse **in attack mode! I end my turn!"

"I draw! I activate the spell **Stamping Destruction** and if I control a dragon-type monster I can destroy one face-down on the field, and inflict 500 points of damage to the controller, and I choose your face-down!" I say, while watching Sayer put his face-down in the grave.

"Next I have **Luster Dragon **attack your **Thunder Sea Horse**." I say keeping back the tears.

**Devil Asir God- 1700 L.P. Autumn- 4000 L.P.**

"Now **Alexandrite Dragon**! Attack Sayer directly, and end this duel once and for all." I scream the order, letting the tears finally fall.

**Devil Asir God- 0 L.P. Autumn- 4000 L.P.**

"You'd think I would follow our little bet, but I won't, if you want me to leave you alone, you just have to kill me." Sayer whispers the words I wanted to hear.

"I'd be glad to." I whisper back, taking the dagger Yusei gave to me, and I gab Sayer in the heart. "Thik twice, before you fuck with me, you ass."

"Damn you bitch, why?" Sayer gasps, and I just grab him by the shirt.

"Don't fuck with my family again, you hear me?" I yell at him and all he does is nod, while he takes his last breaths going to hell, where he belonged.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

_I'm walking home from work, this is the fifth year past, since that fight, where my brother was killed, my mother, and killing Sayer, and I have a life of my own now._

"Hey, Autumn!" I hear Crow yell in my direction.

"Hi, Crow, how're things so far." I greet and ask.

"Fine, just cleaning out, maybe we can go out and ride our duel-runners around the city, for a bit," he suggests.

"That sounds fine, I just need to head home and change then, see you then." I agree to his offer.

After a couple of hours we met up, and I'm in my turbo dueling suit, so is everyone else.

"Wow, and I thought you were going to throw that out?" Akiza says to me.

"Why would I throw out something, something that means so much to me?" I ask, putting my vest on. "We should totally 'rev it up' right?"

"Right" everyone said, and we headed off into the streets, never forgetting what had happened five years ago that changed our lives, and it was for the worst.

* * *

_**Hoped you guys enjoyed, and I'd expect more people to review, but oh well, my next story will be about the facility, with my newest character Abbigail Lalooska! Again hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
